More Vibrant than the Sun
by XxChronicleXx
Summary: Mars is dramatic, lively, and impulsive-the exact opposite of the stoic and cold Saturn. Despite their differences, Saturn finds himself becoming more and more infatuated with the bubbly redhead. Explore the relationship between Team Galactic's two Commanders, Mars and Saturn, as they struggle with falling in love while working for a team that's supposed to feel nothing at all.


**AN: Hello, readers! I'm a huge nerd who really loves space (and Team Galactic) and is still nostolgic over Sinnoh. I've always loved the relationship between Saturn and Mars, and found in the anime that Saturn always seemed to have a soft spot for her. I decided to flesh that out a bit and explore the relationship some more. Also, please note that I do struggle with an anxiety disorder. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from leaving any rude reviews, as publishing this has taken me a lot of courage. Thank you!**

* * *

There was something special about Commander Mars.

Special in a good way, of course. Maybe it was her slender, elegant frame that had caught his eye; the wideness of her ruby colored eyes, or the scarlet colored locks that framed her heart shaped face. Maybe it was her voice, cheerful and vibrant, a reflection of her bubbly personality.

Maybe it was the fact that Commander Mars felt absolutely everything when she was supposed to feel nothing at all. Maybe it was because Commander Mars could make anyone feel something—even Commander Saturn.

Saturn and Mars were like winter and summer—polar opposites. Saturn was icy whereas Mars was sunny. Saturn was calculating while Mars was impulsive. Saturn was numb while Mars was emotional. His entire life he was mocked or made into a project; people trying to change him, trying to evoke something out of him. After finding solace in the company of machines (and his Toxicroak, of course), he'd been quite certain he would always prefer a life of solitude.

But then Mars showed up, and everything changed. Light seemed to pour out of the petite redhead; her step more like a dance, her lips curled up into a seemingly permanent smile. Saturn was certain she didn't belong on Team Galactic—Mars was too happy. She had too much to live for.

Mars seemed to notice how she stuck out; her cheerful demeanor had at first earned her stony glares from the uptight Commander Jupiter, and strange whispers from the Galactic Grunts.

He hadn't expected to kindle any sort of friendship with the commander; after all, he rarely spoke to Commander Jupiter, so why would Commander Mars be any different? Mars, however, had something else in mind. She had set her red eyes on him and flounced over to his table at lunch one day. Though she attempted to sit with Jupiter most days, the two having sparked an unusual friendship, Jupiter preferred to spend her lunch breaks alone (if she wasn't doing field work). Saturn would sit in the corner of the lunch room, leaning against a wall and reading a book. When Mars wasn't looking, he'd sneak a glance over to where she was sitting alone sometimes, picking at whatever she had for lunch.

She'd slid her tray onto the table and sat across from him. They had sat in silence for a moment, staring at one another, before Mars stuck out her tiny hand and flashed a brilliant smile,

"I'm Mars," she'd said brightly, "I'm new."

"I figured," Saturn quipped dryly. He paused briefly, hesitating before he'd clasped his larger hand over hers; "I'm Saturn, Lieutenant Commander."

"I know," Mars giggled. "Jupiter told me all about you."

Saturn quirked a brow, not quite sure how to respond. "Did she?" he asked carefully.

"Mhm," Mars said as her lips pulled upwards into an adorable grin. "Uh, can I have my hand back? I was planning on eating this." She nodded towards her salad, and Saturn felt his cheeks heating up. He quickly pulled his hand away, flustered— _this is strange._ He had thought. _My entire life, I've never felt like this…_ His heart was pounding, his palms felt clammy, and he couldn't think straight.

He quickly had decided that whatever Mars was doing, he didn't like it.

Mars slowly began to eat her lunch, glancing up at him every so often and flashing that adorable smile, and he couldn't take the butterflies in his stomach and the pounding of his heart. He'd open his mouth a few times, but quickly found it closing. He didn't know what to say to her, and found himself growing annoyed—why did she come over here if she had nothing to say?

 _She was introducing herself._ The sensible part of his brain said. _She was being polite. You could learn from her._

But it wasn't entirely Mars' fault. He had been irritated with himself—irritated with his erratic heartbeat and sweaty palms. He couldn't think of anything to say, nor could he compose himself. He was always composed and rational, even in the most stressful situations—it's what Cyrus admired most about him. He could stare down the Pokémon League Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, without breaking a sweat, and now found himself immobilized by a peppy redheaded girl.

He only had grown more and more uncomfortable, until he couldn't take the silence and awkward eye contact any longer.

"Well," he said, his lips a thin line. "I should be going now. Nice meeting you formally, Commander." Before he could make his escape, Mars' hand shot forward, grabbing his arm. Her fork fell onto the table with a loud _clang_ , and she stared up at him with doey, pleading eyes;

"Please stay." She begged, her voice soft. Saturn swallowed thickly, glancing at Mars' pleading face, and then down to her delicate hand wrapped around his wrist. He slowly found himself sitting back down, setting his book on the table. Mars' face lit up with a beautiful grin, and he found his own lips pulling up into a small smile.

"Alright," he said slowly, "I'll stay."


End file.
